Beyond The Mirror
by Kaline Reine
Summary: He couldn't let himself live before… Now, after making his choice, he must let the past die. Can he save himself and his brother in time? ItachiXSasuke. Slight NaruSasu, onesided. Sequel to Beneath the Surface.


**Beyond the Mirror  
>(Under the Surface - Part II)<br>by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story is the sequel to Beneath the Surface, a story that I wrote and posted previously. It may not make a lot of sense if you haven't read that one.

WARNINGS: Adult content, Yaoi, Slash, M/M, gay, homosexual, homoerotic, or any other words one might choose to describe two guys doing inappropriate things together. Also incest, specifically that of the Uchihacest variety. If you do not wish to partake of reading that sort of thing, please avert your eyes now.

* * *

><p>Beyond the mirror… Is where my heart lies. In a place where you cannot see it; you'll never find it… Never dare to dream of what is beyond what you can see…<p>

I'm bending over the sink in our bathroom, looking into my own eyes. I'm not sure if I like what I see.

_'It's so painful being in love… But to live is to feel pain… And it's better to live the way you want than to live a lie forever.'_

I've learned this lesson the hard way. It took many painful years to finally get myself to see the truth. I know I'm a terrible person. I'm in love with my brother… And it's so much more than just brotherly love. It's still more than romantic love too. So far beyond anything merely sexual. No; our love is something dark and twisted, that transcends all of these boundaries. It is something infinite; limitless.

I glance down in front of me. The faucet is still running.

_Running…_We always spend our whole lives running away. But no matter how fast you run, your problems will always follow. They can find you wherever you go. That's the problem with problems.

It's been a month, and I still haven't been back to get my things from the apartment. Naruto hasn't called. It's hard to believe that we haven't even spoken since… Well…

The last time I saw him, I had my brother's cock buried in my ass, and I was looking up at him from the bed of my deceased parents… Yeah, I'm sure that made for a great last impression.

I'm so nervous I feel like I'm going to vomit. Every day, I wake up and I'm faced with the challenge of facing my boyfriend. My former lover knows nothing of how I feel. I don't think he ever really did. But every day, I somehow get side-tracked, and I can't stand the thought of facing him so soon after what happened.

He only said one word to me that day… _'No…' _And he had run away. Just like I've run away from him.

Itachi distracts me a lot with sex. Every time I even mention going over to Naruto's apartment to get my things, he finds new ways to keep me from going. I don't think he wants me to go. Hn. Maybe he's afraid I'll stay?

I do have a lot of memories there… I still remember the way I felt when I was there. It's like a bitter taste that will never leave my mouth, no matter how many times I brush my teeth.

I open the medicine cabinet. Itachi keeps his razors in here. He uses them to shave. I used to keep a razor hidden in my old apartment; the one I shared with Naruto. …Just a single razor. It would be so easy to start cutting again. If I really were a cutter, I would want to cut myself now. Being around sharp things seeing them… And I don't want to even try it. It's never crossed my mind in the time that I've been here. I close the cabinet slowly, just thinking.

I don't want to hurt myself anymore, now that I'm with Itachi. It's never occurred to me before that maybe the reason I did that wasn't because there was something wrong with _me_… It was because there was something wrong with who I was with. Maybe Itachi is just better for me.

I'm glad I'm not thinking out loud, because now he's coming in the bathroom. The door closed behind him with a creak. It's a sound that I've grown accustomed to, in the short time that I've been here… In our old home… With him.

I watch him in the mirror. His movements are so graceful; perfect and cat-like. He stops and turns me around to face him. The sink is digging into my back a little, but I don't really notice. I'm too captivated by him to say a single word. My brother looks just like me… Staring into his eyes is like looking at a pale reflection of myself. We're so much alike, it sickens me sometimes.

"I'll be in the shower," He's so close to me I can feel his breath hit my face, causing me to blink. "Feel free to join me if you'd like…"

And he moves away.

Itachi always has a habit of leaving me to want more from him. He's just good like that… He knows he's got me, even before he backs away. He is wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, and I'm still in my pajamas. Sleepily, I watch as it falls to the floor. I keep my eyes focused on the towel, and not on his body. It seems to annoy him, but he doesn't comment.

_ 'He knows I planned to go there again today. That's why he's doing this.' _I have to keep reminding myself.

He steps into the shower, turning the water on until steam filters into the room from around the sliding glass.

"Come on in, little brother, and play with me."

"I can't," I have to say no. "I need to get ready. I _have_to go get my stuff today, Itachi. You know that. We were supposed to go last week, but we always end up fucking all day instead. If I wait much longer, I'll never go back."

I don't need to see his face to know that he's smirking. I can hear it in his voice. "Sounds good to me."

I'm not sure if he means the fucking part, or the part about never going back. I'm not even sure if I want to know… But I'm willing to bet that he's referring to the latter. He normally corrects me when I refer to our activities with such crude language.

And then he does something that he knows will drive me completely insane. He tilts his head back, letting the water flow over his long dark hair… And he _moans_. It isn't quiet or strained at all. He's doing it with total freedom, and not even trying to fight it. That's how I know he's making those sounds on purpose. No one enjoys a shower _that_much! I don't care how good it feels.

I am getting ready to walk out of the room. Any second now, I will. Any moment… But my feet don't move at all. I just stand there, gazing longingly through the glass at my older brother. This is so wrong…

There is no way to really fight it. Itachi is this dark wicked temptation that I must give into… At any cost.

I hear the glass sliding, but I still can't bring myself to move from this spot. With the water still running, he steps gracefully out of the shower, not even caring how wet the floor gets. He has that look on his face that just makes me melt. And then he is standing behind me, leaning over my shoulder. The touch of his lips warms my skin and I want to let my muscles go slack and just let him have me… But I stop myself before it can go quite that far.

"Nnnh… 'tachi…"

I groan when his fingers trail down my abs and stomach, to slip under the elastic of my pajamas. He's teasing me, and I know it but… I can't fight it much longer. His gaze meets mine in the mirror, and he holds me there; paralyzed.

I notice again how eerily similar we look. And I wonder if he sees it too. Anyone would be able to take one look at us and instantly know we are brothers.

Itachi's other hand is groping my butt, and I let out a small squeak when he pinches me. Before I can protest, he's sliding my pajamas down. When they reach my knees, I step out of them and he pulls me toward the shower, in one quick fluid motion. I almost stumble… I'm so much less graceful than my brother is. It's not fair! …Stupid genetics.

"Don't worry… I'll take good care of you."

He's already soaping up my back, getting ready for us to shower together. I don't even need a shower! I took one last night. But he's being so insistent about it, so I let myself go numb. It won't be so bad. It's only for a little while, right?

The warm water does feel good, as it flows over my chest. I feel his hands at work on my back, and my self-control is quickly slipping away. The smoothness of the soap glides over my skin, but soon it's replaced by his hands, massaging my muscles until they are forced to relax. Itachi's touch is so soothing, and it feels so natural… I'm lost in bliss at the moment.

I wonder if he's going to do anything to me, but then I remember that I really do have to go to Naruto's today. I can't keep putting it off forever! What does he expect me to do? Just leave everything I own there, and never tie up the loose ends that I can practically feel still dangling with my ex boyfriend? No, those ties have to be cut. They have to be cut _now_.

"You seem tense…" He licks my ear, and the water hits his face, but he doesn't even flinch. "I could help you with that. Mmm… Sasuke…"

His moaning doesn't go unheard, and with a shiver, I feel his breath moving slowly down my back. His kisses are so soft, yet so demanding. He trails all the way down, until he nips at my cheeks playfully. I shudder. Hn. I wasn't expecting that.

"I have to make sure you're nice and clean."

He's doing all the talking, and all I'm doing is standing here. Doesn't he see that something is wrong?

But no. Itachi smirks, knowing just where to touch me. "I can make you feel so good, if you'll let me… Little brother."

His fingers slide into my ass with practiced ease; the digits having been covered with slick body wash. I know he's watching them slip in and out. But he's also watching my reaction. I can barely take it anymore. I feel him shift so that he's in front of me now. He looks like he's enjoying the view.

He always has to use _that _name… Calling me little brother all the time, and expecting me to respond to his perverted advances… Which I do, every single time. He knows he can have me, any way that he wants me, and that makes him want me that much more. Itachi finally has me, the prize he's apparently lusted after for so many years. There is clearly no way he'd ever let me go to anyone else, after he's spent all of this time longing for something he still doesn't quite have.

_ 'But maybe he does…' _I think it over, as his tongue sweeps across my erection. _'Maybe I've given myself to him long ago.'_

It stands to reason that Itachi is the only person I've ever allowed to fully love all of me. It's like I've gone through my whole life, only loving with half a heart.

I'm absentmindedly thinking about other things, as he sucks on me. I'm just not into it today… I have to try so hard just to stay focused. He's not making it easy on me. Itachi is trying his best techniques, just to seduce me. His tongue moves gracefully over my glans- _'Fuck!' _Everything about him is graceful; sensual…

And then he stops, just when he has me really going. I turn, and lean into him, unable to let go now.

Our lips merge into one, and his tongue darts out to lick the water from my lips. We're clawing at each other now, like two wild animals. He's on top of me, and I can feel his hips grinding down into my own. I'm pinned against the shower wall, and there is nothing I can do about it- Not that I want to… We make out for a long session, before he pulls away.

"Mmmm, let's take this somewhere else… Shall we?" He opens the shower door and steps out, grabbing a towel and placing one on the rack for me to grab.

I frown. This isn't what I had expected. He is usually content to take me any time, any where. As long as we're both willing, he will do whatever it takes. So why did he stop himself? I turn off the water, and follow him, more out of curiosity than anything. He's going into the bedroom that we share. Technically it's his room, but we've been sharing it for about a month now.

Before I can do anything, I feel his grip tighten around me. His hips pressed to mine, he shifts his weight suddenly forward. As we both fall onto the bed, it's like we're fused together… And soon we will be. It was beautiful; one swift motion as we fell.

I sigh softly, when he covers my face and neck with gentle kisses. I look into his eyes with love. I can never seem to resist him. He's too perfect; too breathtakingly flawless…

_ 'If there is a heaven… This must be it.' _

He delicately plants a single kiss on my lips, which I return by shoving my tongue into his mouth. I really want to get on with this. I know I have things to do today, but that doesn't mean we can't have a quick romp in bed before we go our separate ways.

"Hurry up and give it to me already."

I'm panting. The whole time, he's been grinding his hips into me at a slow pace. Itachi's fierce eyes sparkle with mischief and another unidentifiable emotion. Our eyes meet, and he knows just what I want.

Licking my ear, he finally speaks. "Oh, so now you want it, little brother?"

He positions himself on the bed so that he is near my feet. We're both completely nude already, so there are no clothes to get in the way, which is not our usual routine. But I like that we haven't fallen into a routine. Sex is always different with Itachi. Every single time, he manages to find ways to keep it new and exciting. Not that I think something as wonderful as this could ever be boring…

I gasp. This wasn't what I expected. He's licking my toes, and sending a strangely pleasant tingle right to my groin. I can't believe he'd do something so kinky! This is a first… But I've had a lot of firsts lately.

"Nnnnh… Itachi-" I'm cut off when he sucks one into his mouth. "Ohhh… I really wish you'd suck something else…"

I can feel his lips curl into a smile, as he kisses the top of my foot before releasing it from his grip. My older brother comes up with strangely inventive ways to pleasure me sometimes… But he knows just what I want. I watch him as he moves slowly, trailing kisses up my leg, and across my inner thighs, on a path that leads straight to my cock. When he finally reaches it, he squeezes the base before slipping his hand over it, stroking me a few times.

"Is this what you want me to suck on?"

His tone is so playful… But I am in no mood for games. "Mmm, please…"

I try bucking my hips into his hand, but he is having none of it. This time, he flips me over so that I am on top of him. My prick is right in his face, and he engulfs the head. I hiss and buck my hips a little. I know he will expect me to return the favor, though. After all, he has to get off too…

"You know what to do." His silky voice purrs, his tongue scraping across the top.

Gently, I lower my lips over his dick. I start to suck him off too, returning the favor. I twirl my tongue around the head, and then move up and down the shaft slowly. I know he usually likes it slow. We'll gradually build the pace together. Itachi hums around my erection, and the pulsing vibrations are driving me crazy.

_'Yes… I know what to do…' _I think, while treating his cock like a lollipop._ 'I know just how you like it… Because I know how_ I _like it. We're so much alike, you and I…'_

I'm forced into a position much like a human seesaw. Every time he sucks on me, I pull away from his arousal, and each time I engulf him, I raise my hips a little. It doesn't take long for us to fall in perfect sync with one another… Back and forth. Our playful encounter has turned into some kind of dirty contest at this point, with each of us trying to out-suck the other.

I feel better than I have for a long time. Every time we do this, it only gets better. I thrust into the soft spongy tissue on the underside of his tongue… So hot it feels like it could melt. This is what ecstasy is.

Suddenly, he pulls off my pulsing member with a wet pop. "Ugh… Sasuke…"

_ 'Is he… blushing? Whoa…' _

"Big bro- I'm close!" I think he was about to say the same thing. I mewl when he cums in my mouth. "Mmmn…"

I swallow all of it, and while in the process, the familiar creamy taste sends me over the edge too. I moan and spill my seed down his throat.

I really couldn't ask for a better lover. Itachi is amazing in everything that he does. Some people go through their entire lives being with someone, and never even realizing what they have until it's too late. I'm not one of those people. I know exactly who he is and why I love him.

Sometimes I wonder though… Does he really appreciate me as much as I appreciate him? It's not that I'm not happy… It's just that we've fallen into this familiar routine that we have no hope of escaping from.

_ 'Of course he loves me,' _I think, as he puts his arms around me and pulls me close. _'He doesn't have to say it. I know it, and he knows I know.' _

The surest way to know that someone loves you is if you can feel it. Words mean nothing, when compared with actions.

I am overcome with all of these warm and fuzzy feelings, and suddenly I have forgotten… I have lots to do today. I know Itachi has been trying to distract me from going home. As if he thinks if he distracts me long enough, that I might forget it altogether. But that's just it… I_ can't_forget. There are so many things left unsaid; so much that I have to attend to. I know I will have to face it eventually. It's left hanging over my head, like some great dark halo- sucking the life out of me.

Meanwhile, I've let myself become distracted by sucking other things out of Itachi. How did it ever go this far? He's taught me so many things, shown me a new world that I never knew existed. But I still have to get on with it.

I sigh, rolling over to one side, while his arms struggle to encircle me once more. "I have to go to Naruto's to get my stuff today." I push them away gently.

"Hn. I see." Ah, he gets the message at last. "You should wait until I can go with you."

"No." This time, I'm having none of it. "Something usually comes up that prevents us from going. You know that…" I shoot him a mildly accusing glare. We both know it's his fault I haven't gone yet. Stupid sex.

"I'm sorry… But I really don't know why you don't just give up on it, cut your losses, and leave all your things there. Just leave it all behind, Sasuke."

I sit up on the bed, saying nothing… I'm still listening to him though. "Hn."

"I don't know what else to say to change your mind."

"That's because you can't," I sigh audibly, getting up to put some clothes on. I really don't like arguing in the nude… It makes me feel too exposed; vulnerable.

Itachi gets up to follow me. I don't know what he's up to, but I'm walking across the room to get some clothes from his dresser that we've been sharing. I can feel that he's only a breath away from me, when suddenly, I am pinned against the wall.

His grip tightens around my collarbone, until it hurts a little bit. I mewl softly to let him know he's got me. I don't fight back though. I never do.

"I can buy you new stuff," He bites my neck, just hard enough to barely leave a mark.

I get it. He's jealous. And afraid… Frightened that maybe, I just might decide to go back to my ex. As if taking ownership of me for the millionth time over, he bites me harder and harder, leaving new marks each time. My neck is going to be covered in big purple bruises. I can already feel them starting to form.

Shaking my head, I subsequently shake him away too. "No, Itachi. This isn't about the stuff. I need to tie up loose ends with Naruto."

He knows there is no winning this argument. I can see it in his eyes. A sense of failure, with just a slight touch of dread. Something we've all felt before, at one point or another, when we're afraid of losing someone… So afraid we can't see, we can't even feel… All we can do is hold our breath and try to stand it until it's over.

_ It's over._

He lets me go, and I slip one of his dark T-shirts over my head. It's from some metal band or something. I find some jeans to go with it. When I bend over, I can feel his eyes on me, checking out my ass… I don't mind. Secretly, I like the attention. And I like being my big brother's little fuck toy just as much as he likes it. Maybe even more.

On shaky legs, he makes his way back to the bed to sit down. He's still not getting dressed. Itachi has never cared whether anyone saw him in the nude or not. Hell, half the time I had to yell at him not to answer the door while he was naked…

He sighs, laying back on the big king-size mattress, and rolling his eyes back in his head. "Look… Just… I'm afraid of losing you, Sasuke… I don't want you to go… That's all."

I turn my head at this admission. It's so un-like him. When I go over to the bed, his eyes are shiny and glossy with unshed tears… So dark that I can almost see myself reflected in the dampening pools.

"I would never go back to Naruto," I move a few strands of hair out of his face. I like looking at his face. He's handsome. "Every time I try to go back, you find a way to distract me… Usually with sex."

"It's not my fault you're so deliciously fuckable." He shrugs. "But I still think you should wait until I can go with you."

I really wish he would put some clothes on… It's making it so much harder to say no to him. I'm really not the type to let myself be pushed around so much. My eyes are drifting downward, even as I try to control them.

He smirks. I know he sees where I'm looking. Suddenly, I blush and look away. I'm so ashamed of myself. I shouldn't be thinking about things like that right now.

"Put some clothes on," I barely manage to tell him.

"I apologize… Am I distracting you from your goals, little brother?"

Itachi teases me, but he does finally get up to go get dressed. While he's doing that, I'm busy in front of or full-length mirror, making sure that my hair looks okay.

"And who are you prettying yourself up for? Hm?"

I jump. Shit! He's right behind me… "No one. I'm just getting ready."

"Sasuke…" My brother's tone turns serious now. "Please just wait until later today… I promise I'll take you as soon as I'm done with class."

"You've said those exact same words before. I have to go. I need to tell him goodbye, once and for all. It isn't like me to just… leave like that. It's scary enough on it's own, without the added fact that we were a couple."

He doesn't like me using that word in reference to what I had with Naruto. He prefers the term 'lie'. And that's what it was. I was indeed living a lie.

"Sasuke… I promise."

I sigh. "I'm probably stupid for believing you again. But fine, I'll wait. I am going today, no matter what you do. I'll walk all the way if I have to, but I'm definitely going."

His eyes meet mine, and they narrow dangerously. I almost regret everything I just said to him. I don't want to cause problems for him. I just really need to wrap things up. There is so much that I still have to do before I can really, truly move on. Itachi kisses me with enough violent passion to knock me over. Luckily, he snaps an arm around me before I can actually fall.

"I'll see you later this evening."

I hear him travel down the hall and grab his wallet from the little table beside the door. He ties his hair up in a ponytail, and slips on his shoes before waking outside to catch the bus.

And just like that, he leaves me alone in the house. Again.

* * *

><p>I sigh, and decide to venture into the living room to find something to watch on TV. I can't help but feel like I'm just wasting valuable time though. I really just want to get this over with, but instead I am stuck with this horrible feeling of dread. I wish it would all go away…<p>

I really should look into getting a job to help out or something. I don't mean doing the paintings, I mean… Something that pays a little better. I've been more inspired since I moved in with my brother, but I have noticed that people are much more interested in works created out of misery and sadness than happy things. The whole 'tortured artist' bit was getting a bit old, though. I was no longer being tortured; plagued by my own thoughts day in and day out.

Sometimes I wonder if it's really better this way…

With boredom, my mind always wanders. I kind of hate this house. Itachi has been living here since before our parents died on that cruise. Kakashi, one of our neighbors and a family friend of theirs, had been the one to give them the tickets. However… There was no way he could have known what happened. I had only seen him a few times since we'd gotten the news, but in no way do I place any of the blame on him.

Every day Itachi goes to work and school. Today he doesn't have work, since it's his day off. But he is in college and can't afford to miss a day. He works so hard every single day. I am looking for a job too, so I can help out. I don't want to be just dead weight.

Itachi works at a local restaurant. The place is within walking distance of our house, but he has to take a public bus for college. He wanted to get a dorm originally, but I know that it would be a problem for us to hide our relationship if that happened. He does too. And so, we live at home… In the home we grew up in; the same home we used to share with our parents. It's so unfair.

And then there are the secret meetings… The ones I'm not supposed to know about. But I'll get to that later. I don't like to think about it.

I try to find different ways to pass the time while he's gone. Really I'm just driving myself mad trying to wait on him. I feel a little bit betrayed already. It's like he doesn't trust me enough to go to my ex's house on my own. I really wish he'd trust me more… I trust him. Don't I?

I decide that I'm going to organize Itachi's bedroom today. Correction: _Our bedroom_.

"Hmm… I'll start with the bedsheets…" I mutter to myself out loud. I do that a lot. Just another one of my brother's crazy habits that I've picked up since I've moved in.

My eyes meet with the stains left behind from our lovemaking. It has always been our family's habit to wash the sheets once a week. But since I've moved in with Itachi, we've had to wash them every couple of days or so, for obvious reasons.

Well, to be honest… I haven't really moved in with him. Have I? I simply stayed ever since that first day, and never went back. So it's kind of funny that he's afraid of me moving out, when I never moved in to begin with. I've just been hanging around him so much because I love him and want to be with him. I just wish he'd see that.

I keep thinking about him, while I'm cleaning. I decide I'm going to organize his room too. It couldn't hurt. The hours pass by with me killing time until my brother gets back from his classes. I want to watch TV, but I know I need to be actively doing something, in order to keep myself busy.

Last week, I cleaned the kitchen and laundry room. I even did the basement. So there isn't much left to do. I tackle the living room next, having saved it for last. The only room I haven't cleaned is our parents' room. I don't want to go in there right now. Or at all, if I can help it. I am not sure why.

I'm cleaning under the couch cushions when a sudden noise startles me.

My eyes snap open wide when I hear the key turning in the lock. "Aniki?" I usually don't use this name for him. It means something like beloved older brother. Our family is Japanese, but we haven't used such words since we were both little kids. Growing up in America has changed us. "Is that you?"

"Yeah."

That was fast. It only seemed to take a few hours, but in reality it was already late afternoon by now. I got so carried away with cleaning, preoccupied with my thoughts, that I completely forgot to stop for lunch!

Itachi steps into the room, and I see that he has two brown paper bags in his hands. "I got us some takeout. I know how you get when you're here alone."

He knows I am a compulsive neat freak. It's funny, because I never was this way when I lived with Naruto… I seriously need to stop over-analyzing the situation. I have to stop comparing them to one another. I hate that I do it all the time.

"Awesome! You're the best brother ever!"

"Is that all I am to you?" His tone tells me that he's just teasing. "A brother? Nothing else?"

"And the best lover ever?"

"And…?" He waits.

"And the best boyfriend ever…" My cheeks heat up bright red. "Itachi… I love you."

"I love you too," He puts the bags down on the coffee table, and motions for me to join him on the sofa. "Now let's eat so we can go get your stuff."

I am a little shocked. He's actually serious this time? No more screwing around? I'm not even sure why it surprises me, but it does.

He seems to be in a good mood, and the last thing I want to do is ruin it with idle conversation. We break into the bags and begin to eat. I really enjoy the food, since it's from my favorite restaurant in our area. But at the same time, I can hardly even taste it. I have this bitter taste in my mouth that just won't go away… I can almost feel the bile forcing it's way up from my throat. I'm so nervous about today, and I know that he can sense it too.

We enjoy our meal in blessed silence, as best we can. I notice that Itachi is finished, and he goes into the other room. I guess he's going to change, but instead he comes out with two empty duffel bags. I know they're for my stuff.

Silently, we head out the door. I don't even want to waste time getting ready. I just want to go. Best to get it over with. It's amazing how quickly it happens.

I'm really not thinking much, while we're waiting for the bus to get there. Since we don't have our own transportation, this is the only way. I would have preferred to take a cab, but last time Itachi had mentioned that we don't have the money for that. And in a way, he's right. Soon the bus arrives. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see we're really getting on and yes… Itachi's really paying the bus fare. He really is serious about this, I guess.

"You don't have to go with me," I remind him on the way there. "All I really wanted was to go get my stuff without being interrupted or stopped."

"I want to be there for you, Sasuke."

His answers to everything were always so simple and uninvolved. I can't believe he's really going with me. I didn't think we'd actually go. Or that he'd let me go at all. I expected him to practically attack me the moment he got in the door from school. It was amazing that he ever made it through one single class without having to have a quickie with me in between all the boring lectures.

Sighing, I turn back to my current situation. I know that my ex-boyfriend will be home around this time. I've lived with him long enough to know… His schedule rarely changes.

"Are you nervous?"

"…No." I answer stubbornly.

Despite my hasty words, I can feel my stomach turning knots inside. I have spent so long trying to convince him that it will be fine. But right now I only wish that I could convince myself.

I've been afraid to face Naruto before. But right now I feel confident enough to face him. Honestly, I'm all pumped up and ready to go, but I don't think Itachi feels that way. It's not normal for him to act like this, not ever. I know there has to be something he's not telling me. I wonder why he isn't trying to talk me out of it this time?

The bus comes to a halt, the engine stalling and tires squealing… This is our stop. We step off together, and I blush when I realize Itachi is still carrying my bags for me. I was always a little unnerved by his chivalrous attitude. It's not something I am used to, and yet it's sweet all the same. Once we're away from the noisy vehicle, I know that there really is no turning back this time. We're stranded here for the time being.

We walk up the flight of stairs to where Naruto's apartment is located. I am haunted by memories of the space I used to share with the person I had once loved. I'm dying inside; Itachi can see it in my eyes. I say nothing, but instead continue on. The door is unlocked, and I boldly open it to step inside, noticing how he follows me close.

"…Sasuke?" Blue eyes meet mine for the first time in weeks. "What are you doing here?" He rises from the sofa and turns.

It would have been easy to just get my stuff back. But I didn't want to sneak in while he wasn't home and steal it. This wasn't really about material things. It was about finally breaking things off with him, and saying our last goodbye.

"I came to give you your key back," Holding it out to him, I take a step forward.

"I don't want it! I want you out of my apartment, you stupid bastard! I can't believe you sick fucks would even think of coming back here! You're both disgusting!"

Itachi's face is unreadable, and I watch as the light spills across it. His eyes are busy scrutinizing the situation. He's trying to read my expression, the same as I'm trying to decipher his. I now know that he will always be by my side.

…I remember when my family turned their backs on me. Naruto wouldn't even go with me to get my stuff from their house. I had ended up abandoning most of it, out of shame more than anything. Once they'd learned about my relationship with Naruto and my sexual preference, they had shunned me. Naruto had been too busy to go with me that day. But deep down, I know that he was just scared.

Even though I'm struggling just to remain here, Itachi is still here with me. He hasn't run away. He is willing to stay right by me, and face any problems with me. Together.

I grit my teeth, knowing I must stand any insults that are thrown at me. "No. I came here to return what is yours and to take what is mine. That's all."

Naruto just stands there dumbfounded at first. I'm sure he's never heard me talk this way before. It's entirely new to him. Not just my words… My coldness; my blank expression, my sheer heartlessness. But I don't care. He's saying these things to me… Thanks to Itachi, I know what real love is now. If he had ever loved me he would never say that!

I struggle to control the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. And I cannot stand to look at my brother right now. Not after knowing what Naruto knows, and worse… What he thinks of it. I know his opinion shouldn't matter to me, but… It still hurts. The pain inflicted on my heart is still a fresh wound. And deep down I know he only says these things because I've hurt him too. Not that it actually makes the situation any better.

"You disgust me."

"_Me?_" I'm losing it. "I'm not the one who-"

With each passing second, I am losing my temper more and more… Until I feel Itachi's hand on my shoulder. I stop short. Turning my head, my eyes meet his and I just look at him.

_ 'It's like I'm looking in a mirror… All the time,' _I realize with sudden clarity. _'When I look into his eyes, I can see what he sees when he looks at me. So it's like gazing at myself. He's… a part of me.'_

"If you think that we're disgusting…" I snarl heatedly, my fists clenched firmly at my sides. "Then you should take a good long look in the mirror, Naruto!"

His mouth hangs open for several seconds. We've had our small share of fights before… But never have I raised my voice to him in this way, or said things like this.

"Just get your stuff… And go."

He points to the room we used to share. I notice that Itachi has already gone in before me and started shoving things in one of the bags, before I can even move. I think he wants to get out of here as badly as I do.

So I start helping him, by grabbing more of the things that belong to me. My brother knows me quite well, and is only taking the things that are obviously mine, like clothing. We work together in silence until nearly everything is crammed into the large bags. I have to make a some sacrifices, leaving a few things behind, but… At least I got most of it. I have no intention of ever coming back.

I was happy to at least be able to fit most of my art supplies in the larger of the two bags. Everything except my easel and the largest canvases, at least. I haven't felt much like painting lately, but I never know when inspiration might strike.

Naruto is glaring at both of us on our way out. "What you're doing together is wrong… Unnatural. I hope you both go to jail."

Itachi offers him a kind smile in response to the thinly-veiled threat. "Go ahead and try something like that. They would arrest both of us. And we're both male. We would be in jail together. Probably even cell mates. So what would that accomplish, exactly?"

"Go to hell!" I've never seen Naruto this angry before.

"Maybe that's where people like us belong. Come on, Sasuke. Let's go."

I say nothing, just walk out the door. I don't think there is anything left to be said between Naruto and I anyway. I cannot wait to get home. I don't even want to unpack my stuff yet. I just want to go to sleep…

"What time does the next bus arrive?" I ask, while Itachi checks the bus schedule when we reach the nearest station.

"Not for another hour."

"Tch."

"Wait here," He puts one of the bags down and walks to the corner where there is a payphone. I see him talking to someone for several minutes, his expression as stoic as ever, and then he comes back.

I raise an eyebrow, asking him silently what he is up to.

"I've arranged for a cab to pick us up. Should be here any minute."

"Aniki…" Again, I use the traditional familiar name with him. "Where did you get the money for that? I thought you were broke."

"I called in a favor from some friends. Don't worry about it, it's fine."

I shrug it off. That's something that should send off alarm bells, since I know what kind of people my brother knows. But I won't let it get to me. I have enough to worry about right now.

A few minutes later, a yellow car pulls up, and we know it's time to go. Itachi tosses the bags in first, and I climb in behind him. Apparently the driver already has instructions of where to take us, because he speeds off as soon as we're in. I find myself staring out the window, distractedly.

"He doesn't mean it," A crisp, velvet voice purrs into my ear. "He's just hurt by what we've done… And how he found out about it. It's only natural that he would feel that way."

He's standing so close to me… I turn, and do the only thing I can think of at the moment. Wrapping my arms around him, I shyly hug his body close to mine. I can feel his heart beating in his chest, as I press my face against it. Familiar arms encircle me, and I feel very safe right now.

I sniffle. That's when I realize that I'm actually crying. Moist tears roll down my face, and I struggle to stop the tremors as soon as they start. Itachi is holding me steady, even as the taxi jolts to a start, taking us back home.

I want to answer him, but I can't bring myself to talk yet. I know I'll start sobbing if I do. And I'm sure he knows it as well.

I feel Itachi's breath on my neck, so close to my pulse. It's sending shivers through me already. I struggle not to blush at this feeling. I don't know what to say, but it seems we've settled into a comfortable silence now. I'm no longer paying attention to where the car is going. I am just glad that I can be with Itachi like this right now. I would give anything to stay like this… To have just this moment, and nothing else… No one interfering. No more harsh realities. Just him.

I must have dozed off, because the next time I open my eyes, the car has stopped. Only something's wrong… We're not at home. We're in a parking lot. One of the nicest restaurants in town is just outside.

"What's the occasion?"

"I thought we'd celebrate now that a certain… _unpleasant _part of your life is behind you, once and for all."

That wasn't really the explanation I was seeking. "Itachi, we can't afford this."

"It's okay. Just trust me."

After all that I've been through lately, I am really not in the mood to argue. So I listen as Itachi tells the driver to wait for us, and leaves my bags in the car.

"I'm really not dressed well enough to be here today…" I grumble, trying to fix my hair as we walk inside.

He says nothing. Once we arrive, he walks right up to the host at the door, who is quick to inform him that they have no tables available.

"I have a reservation," Itachi tells him.

"I'm sorry sir… You are mistaken. We simply do _not do_reservations."

I sigh, wondering when he will give up so we can go home. We still have some cereal left in the cabinet… This is ridiculous. But knowing Itachi, he'll find a way. Somehow… He always does.

"I need a table for Akatsuki… Party of two."

"Oh…" The snooty man in the tuxedo seems to change his attitude entirely. "Of course, sir. We've just had something become available. Right this way."

He leads us to a small, private table in the very back… It seems kind of secluded, and away from the majority of other patrons. No sooner have we taken our seats, than the waitress is there to serve us.

I look around the restaurant, and feel so out of place among all of the lavish and fancy decor. Everything is done in a rich red and gold scheme. I've been here before, but never to this section. It seems to be reserved only for well-dressed people, flashy women in their fancy dresses, and suited businessmen. The tablecloth is white silk, and everything on the menu is expensive. I feel so guilty letting my brother bring me here.

"I'll have the roast lamb, and my _lover_will have the duck a l'orange." With a possessive growl, Itachi orders for the two of us, already knowing what I want. We're from a very well-off family, financially speaking, and these are the things we still remember from our childhood.

With a blush, the girl darts off to place our order. We pay her no mind. It's not like anyone's opinion of what we do together actually matters. Our parents are gone, and there's no one left to stop us.

Though I might be enjoying a meal with the person I love… My mind has wandered elsewhere. I can't stop thinking about this whole Akatsuki thing. My brother keeps mentioning it. And even though I've asked before, he will never tell me anything about it.

"So… I keep hearing that word tossed around a lot. Akatsuki… What does it mean?"

He looks at me when I say the word. "It means something like… dawn."

Actually I am perfectly familiar with the word's double-meaning in our native language. I know it means both dawn, and red moon, depending upon how the kanji are arranged. I know he is lying to me. But I don't want to start a fight. Not right now. I'm too drained from my recent encounter with Naruto to bother with things like this at the moment.

"I know, but what does that _mean_?" Somehow, I still feel the need to press for more details, though.

"It's the name of my study group at the University. That's all."

"Hn."

That's my way of saying_ 'You're lying.'_

I have no choice but to drop it for now. We continue to sit in silence for several minutes, before Itachi starts talking about something else. He's only making small-talk, probably trying to get my mind off of things. I'm not sure if it's Naruto or Akatsuki that he's trying to get me to forget, however.

Somehow we manage to sort of enjoy our meal together. I barely taste the food, as I devour it sullenly.

I don't miss the moment Itachi mutters to the waitress to "Put this on Akatsuki's tab." either. Shooting him a glare as we walk outside, I see the taxi waiting for us, and get in. I cant wait to get out of here.

* * *

><p>It isn't until the next day when my brother is at school, when I realize just how much I miss Itachi when we aren't together. I might get upset with him and his suspicious ways sometimes, but really our relationship isn't so bad. I don't feel like either of us are using the other. We've grown to be comfortable around each other, not just as brothers, but also as lovers. At this point, I don't care what other people think. We're happy together, for the most part. But there is this nagging feeling like something is wrong.<p>

I've spent the whole day cleaning and washing our clothes. However, there is still one room that I refuse to even go near. Itachi knows about that room too. He also won't go in it. Not even to clean. Ever since the day we packed our dead parents' belongings away, we haven't been able to bear it.

The room is so barren and empty now… Just like my soul. Or maybe I'm just being over-dramatic. I don't even know anymore. And I'm not entirely sure that I care.

My cell phone beeps in my pocket, letting me know I have a text from someone. I take it out of my pocket and flip open the screen. Finished with the housework, I'm already lounging on the couch, flipping through television channels. Not doing much.

It's from my friend Sai._ 'Want 2 hang out ths weeknd? Going 2 mall.'  
><em>  
><em> 'No thx…' <em>I reply. _'Got things 2 take care of.'_

_ 'K. Need 2 talk 2 u L8tr tho.'_

_ 'Fine, call me after ur class.'_

_ 'k. L8tr Sassy.'_

I smirk._ 'Screw u.'_I hate that nickname.

It's almost time for his class to be over anyway. I wonder what it is that Sai has to say. He is more Itachi's friend than mine, since they go to school together and all. Sai is going for something art-related, I forget what. We met once, before he knew my brother, at an art show where I was selling some of my paintings. He was selling some art too, although he mostly did ink-work and things like that. Since meeting me, and going to school for it, he's broadened his horizons a little more.

I sigh a few minutes later, when my phone rings. I mutter to myself as I pick it up. I need to find a decent job soon to help Itachi out. I hate feeling like such a burden, this seriously sucks. Stupid conscience.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke… This is important. I'm alone right now, but if someone comes up we'll have to change the subject."

Sai doesn't sound like himself. This is sending off even more alarm bells for me. He's normally very calm and collected, almost monotone. I don't understand it. He sounds so panicky for some reason. His voice is echoing. I guess he's in a hallway or empty room or something.

"What's going on?" I know this has to be urgent. I feel my stomach forming a tight, warm knot inside. I know this can't be good.

"It's about your brother," The fellow artist is lowering his voice. This must be serious. "There is talk around campus about a gang called Akatsuki… And that Itachi is part of it. Have you heard about this?"

At his words, I feel a sharp pang go through my chest. It's tight and it hurts… It's like being stabbed through the heart. And that is just how I feel… So betrayed.

I have no idea what to even say to that. "Wh-what?" I stutter, choking on my words.

"They wear red and black suits and everything, it's pretty creepy. Mafia-style."

I don't say another word. I really want to just hang up, but that would be rude. Especially considering he just went out of his way to help me by telling me about this. But surely he knows how grateful I am.

"Sasuke? _…Sasuke?_Are you okay?"

"No."

_Click._

I hang up the phone, and roll over onto my side. I'm facing the back of the sofa now, my tears soaking into the thick velvet fabric, turning it a darker shade of brown. Not knowing what else to do, I just lay there and cry for a bit.

Something bad is going to happen to him, I just know it. I am afraid for my brother. Doesn't he know how dangerous it is to play with fire? What he is doing isn't right.

I feel helpless. Like I can't do anything to stop what is happening. I knew it, even before Sai said anything. Betrayal isn't something you find out through circumstance… It's something that you feel with all of your soul. And it cuts so deeply. There is no end to the fathomless pain that I feel.

There must be something that can distract me from this. I glance at the wall as I get up, and I notice Itachi's picture hanging there. He looks so jaded, almost dead to the world. Was that how I once looked too? He's just sitting there, almost laughing at me with his stupid face. I don't want to look at it right now. It hurts.

_ 'I need to paint…' _

Going into the bedroom that I now share with him, I get my art supplies from the corner where they were stored. I'm really glad I got them from Naruto's house. A vision of his blue eyes flashes in front of me, as I gather up everything I need. At least he wasn't involved in dangerous and illegal things… I walk into the other room, my arms stuffed full, and suddenly think of Itachi.

He is the exact opposite of Naruto. He is dark where the other was light, sad where the other was happy, red where the other was blue, pale where the other was tan, sweet where the other was sour. _…Right where the other was wrong. _

As the colors slide across the canvas, heavy and slick with oil… I am sliding deeper into depression, heavy and thick with guilt. I feel like this is my fault. If I'd helped out more, he never would've felt the need to seek help from them… I am to blame. I almost cannot bear the fact that the love we have might not be as sweet and pure as I once thought it was.

The empty white space is peppered with specks of red. It looks just like blood. My own flesh and blood. Itachi.

_ 'Just like his eyes…'_

And I find myself lining the opposite side with blue. The two colors slowly start to swirl together, and before I know it, I'm painting with my heart again. My soul laid bare for all the world to see, across the canvas. Like two conflicting sides, constantly at war with one another. No one is right or wrong, it's all just chaos. Like my life.

As I go on, I'm not really aware of what I am painting, and I let my mind continue to wander aimlessly… I can't believe Itachi is hiding such a horrible secret from me! No wonder he's always sneaking off to go to these secret meetings and saying it's for school or work and that I can't go! He's probably been lying about all of it this whole time! I'm so upset, I'm quickly working myself into a blind rage. And I don't care.

I'm still blowing off steam through my art, when my brother walks through the door. I expect him to pretend like nothing's wrong, but when he looks at me, I can see it in his eyes. He knows that I know. He's always been able to read me like a book, and today is no exception.

"Sasuke…?" He tilts his head to one side, as he puts his keys and books down on the table by the door. "What are you painting?"

I don't really know how to answer him, so I take a moment to gather my thoughts. I look at the canvas, which is now loaded with color. It's a pretty morbid scene, with red clouds raining blood down into an endless ocean… While hands reach up toward the sky in vain. It's a fruitless effort to try and escape. Just like everything.

"You've been lying to me."

I peer at him through the black bangs that have fallen in my face. My stomach tightens when he crosses the room. His arms are around me. And damn it, I can't push him away… I want to, but I can't.

"Yes."

I flinch. "That's all you have to say? Really Itachi?"

"Deidara told me you probably knew. He heard it from Sai. He teaches art at the University, you know. And Sai is his student."

"Yes, I know." He releases me. It takes a moment longer for the reality of all of this to sink in. "Wait… Deidara is an Akatsuki member too?"

I remember meeting the boisterous blond before. Upon first seeing him, I had thought he was a girl. He'd never seemed like the type to be involved in a gang. But then again, neither did my brother. I've heard about such gangs on the news before. I know how dangerous things like that can be. It's the last thing I want my brother to be involved in.

"Yes. And I think there are lots of things you and I need to discuss." He looks at me when he pauses, and I nod my head for him to continue. "I have been lying to you… A lot. But just tell me what to do, and I will make it up to you."

"I really don't think there is any way you can, at this point…" I exhale a heavy sigh in misery, taking a moment to think. "First I want to know everything you've lied to me about. Don't leave anything out."

"For starters, I don't have a real job. I do paid missions for Akatsuki, and that is how I've been making money. It was thanks to Akatsuki that I was able to get into the school I'm going to. My grades weren't quite good enough on their own. It was thanks to Deidara… He was the one who warned me that you knew and would probably be upset when I got home."

He tells me all of this so calmly and matter-of-factly that I have almost no choice but to believe him. Itachi would rather rationalize things, and minimize any fighting. I'm glad he isn't a drama queen like Naruto.

"I… I don't know what to say to that…" I am bitter and defeated. I hang my head in utter hopelessness. "I don't like this! Can't you just… quit or something?"

He touches my forehead, brushing my bangs out of the way and tilting my head up so he can see my face. But I'm afraid he'll never really see me.

"Sasuke… Can't you see that it's safer this way?" He brushes his lips against mine, but instead I pull away. "Everything we have is thanks to Akatsuki. The gang always looks out for it's own members."

"I don't care about that!"

I push him away in anger, my fist slamming into the wall, leaving a dent. I know I'm not really that strong. It has to be the adrenaline… I rest my head against the wall, and it collides with a slight thump on the thick wood paneling.

I can feel Itachi's footsteps close the distance between us. I don't know what he's planning to do. It's impossible for me to read his actions at this point, but I know he's upset with me. I feel his hand close around my wrist, crushing and twisting it cruelly.

_ '…What is he doing?' _

"Otouto, listen to me!" He shouts at me in Japanese. "You need-"

"Let go, Aniki! You're being too rough with me!"

I hear a faint beeping sound… His cell phone is ringing. Releasing his grip on me, he reaches into his pocket and pulls it out to answer it.

"Hello?" His facial expression changes, when the other person talks. I can't make out what they're saying. He listens intently for a few minutes, before speaking. "Yes, I understand. We'll be there soon."

I glare at him, rubbing my arm silently. "Aniki! You almost broke my wrist!" When I received no answer, I recognized the look of fear on my brother's face. And it looked so foreign, like it didn't belong there. I'm not used to seeing him this way. "…Who was that?"

"That… was the Leader of Akatsuki. Get dressed, and clean this mess up. We have to go."

I know better than to argue with him at this point. When he uses _that _tone with me, I know it's something urgent. I've already started cleaning up after myself. My artwork will have to wait for now. My art supplies are quickly shoved into the other room, but I am careful not to wreck the painting in my haste.

While I'm changing clothes, and getting ready, Itachi turns to me… "This is getting much bigger than just the two of us, and I think it could be dangerous. How many people know that you know, Sasuke?"

"I don't know. A few?"

"That's just great!" He smacks his forehead, then proceeds to pace the room while I'm changing. He sounds like he is getting ready to go off on a rant.

I want to do something to calm him down. "Itachi… As far as I know, it's just Sai and that Deidara guy. Okay?" I place my hand on his shoulder to stop him. "It'll be alright…"

"For your sake, I hope so. Just don't tell anyone else about this! We could both be in big trouble."

I nod silently in agreement. I'm dressed now, and he doesn't need to tell me that we have to go. I know I've pissed off some dangerous people, but I can't bring myself to really care at the moment.

Before I can blink, we are already on our way. A limousine is already waiting for us outside. The driver says nothing, but takes us through lots of twists and turns. It's a long, silent, and awkward ride. I don't feel like speaking to Itachi, and I know that he has nothing to say to me. I wish there was some way for me to not feel betrayed, but I am really hurt that he didn't even trust me enough to tell me the truth on his own.

It's a long ride before we reach the hideout. I have a feeling the driver took us on a long detour to throw us off or something…

"Get out. Step inside the red door, third one on the left." The driver points as he lets us out. "Have a nice day."

Itachi scoffs at the man, and I just follow him to the door. I have this terrible knot in my stomach that's been building and growing constantly… Ever since I first found out. This is killing me inside. It's killing me, and he doesn't even know…

Once we get inside, there is a strange woman with blue hair and a lip piercing. She is silent and has a blank expression on her face. She escorts us to an elevator, which takes us up. I don't look to see which button she pressed. I have a slight fear of heights, and I really don't want to know how high up we're going. But it must be pretty far because it takes a while for us to get there. Or it could just be my paranoia.

The door opens at last, and she leads us down a long hall, to a big wooden door at the end. Everything is so quiet here, it's a little unnerving. She knocks very softly, her manicured fingers just barely tapping the wood…

"Come in," A harsh voice greets us formally.

We timidly venture inside, while the woman waits for us where she is. She closes the door behind us. I edge my way inside, and Itachi continues to push me forward. There are no decorations in the barren room. Only a man sitting behind a desk. At least, I presume it's a man. I can't see his face, or any part of him. There is only a large chair, facing out the window.

I do my best not to look out… I know we must be up pretty high. And I don't want to know about it. I'm already nervous as hell. The last thing I need is to freak out right now.

"Itachi, welcome back…" The same cold tone continues, unhindered by our silence. "I'm glad that you and your dear little brother could make it on such short notice. It has come to my attention that he's been telling others about our business. Is that true?"

"No sir," He answers swiftly, without any sort of hesitation. "There was a young man who found out about it through his own means. He was eavesdropping on a conversation between Deidara and myself. And as a result, he alerted Sasuke to my involvement in Akatsuki. That is all."

He seems to take a long moment to think about what Itachi has just said. I really hope my brother knows what he is doing…

"Hmm…" The dark red leather chair groans, when the man leans back in it. I still can't see him. "I see. Thank you for your honesty. It seems I may have misjudged you."

"I know you, Pein. You called us here for a reason. What is it that you want?"

That's Itachi for you. Straight to the point. I wince a bit, fully expecting things to go badly. I am silent, but shuffle my feet on the lush beige carpeting. I'm becoming more nervous with every passing second. Suddenly, my brother grabs my hand. I glance over at him, squeezing it tightly for reassurance.

"Sasuke…" The man speaks, causing me to jump. I didn't know he knew my name… "We would like to offer you the opportunity to join Akatsuki. Everyone who joins is assigned a partner, to show them the ropes. Yours will be… Orochimaru."

I don't even know who this person is. I don't understand what is going on. Turning my head, I look to my older brother for guidance, as I always have.

I see Itachi's face shift into a snarl. "No way! He will never join!" He slams both palms onto the desk, hard. "You already have me! What do you need him for?"

"The boy is legally an adult. Therefore, he can decide for himself. Which will it be, little Uchiha? Will you let us help you, guide you into the kind of future you want, where all of your dreams are reality and nothing is out of your grasp… Or will you be foolish enough to turn us down?"

"I'm… not sure yet. But it is a very tempting offer," I try playing it off. "May I have some time to think about it… Sir?"

He moves forward again, the chair shifting once more. "I like your style. That sounds fine. You have one week to give me an answer. You are both dismissed."

No sooner had the words left his lips, than the blue haired woman opened the door. She had a questioning look on her face, but when no one said anything, she bowed and led us back to the elevator.

* * *

><p>I was terrified, the entire ride home. When we made it back to the safety of our living room, all I wanted to do was cling to Itachi and never let go. If I had my way, that is exactly what I would do all the time. Unfortunately, we are fighting and that isn't an option right now.<p>

"We need to talk," Itachi brutally slams me into the wall, as soon as we enter the hallway. "Now."

"I-itachi… Stop this…" I gasp for breath as his hands begin to close around my neck.

I shudder when his hot breath ghosts over my neck, raising goosebumps on my sensitive flesh. His tongue rasps across my skin and I flinch. I can't take this… Not from him.

"Why are you doing this?"

He stops for a moment, leaning back. Suddenly, his teeth sink into my neck with such ferocity. I've never seen him like this before… And he doesn't say anything at all. He just growls from somewhere deep inside his chest. "Grrrr… _Mine_!"

"Aniki, you're hurting me!"

"Not as much as I should," He warns. "I can't believe you're thinking of joining Akatsuki. I absolutely forbid it. I'd rather kill you with my own hands. That would be a kinder fate."

I manage to overcome him, throwing my older brother to the ground, before the reality of what he's just said has time to fully set in. My own flesh and blood… The love of my life… He is threatening to kill me? To end my life?

"You would _kill me_? You said you loved me…" My tone instantly changes from soft and hurt, to pure venom. My eyes narrow at him dangerously. "Or was _that _a lie too?"

"I would never lie about something like that."

"What's so bad about being in Akatsuki? You're a member too. If you can do it, so can I! Besides… They want me."

He shakes his head adamantly, hair falling in his face. "I know them Sasuke. They want to toy with you… Probably even find out what's going on between us, so they'll have even more dirt on me."

"So you're only concerned about yourself. I should have known…" I am no longer able to hide the hurt in my eyes. I try to avoid looking at him, afraid to meet his eyes.

"That isn't true…" Itachi's gaze darkens, and he advances upon me. He's crawling on his knees toward me, at first. "They will blackmail you, act like you owe them just for letting you join. Once you're in, it's hard to quit Akatsuki… If you value your life."

"Maybe I don't!"

Now he rises, towering over me just like he always has. "Well I sure as hell do. Why do you refuse to believe that I care about you?"

"Because if you did, you would quit the stupid gang!" I shout at him, furiously.

He is in my face now. This isn't good. "Sasuke…"

His lips come down on mine, with a fury I've never felt before. I cannot contain the moan that escapes me. It fuels him even more… He pins me against one wall, in the narrow hallway that leads to our room.

His tongue penetrates my lips, and he penetrates all of my defenses. Things will never change between us. We will always have each other, just like this. He makes me feel so different. It's unlike anything I've even known before he had me in his grasp. _And I love it… _Relishing in these feelings, I return his attentions, reciprocating the kiss with startling intensity.

I melt in his arms. He makes me fee so dizzy, from only a simple kiss.

_'How is it that he has this much power over me…?'_ I marvel in awe of him, for just a few moments. _'No!' _I shake myself out of it. _'I am supposed to be getting him to quit. I have to have more control than this.' _

A seductive hand slides over my skin… I'm panting, it feels like I can't breathe. I'm so caught up in what he's doing that I don't notice where his hands are, until he's groping me through my pants.

"Nnngh… Itachi…"

"…Sasuke." He grinds his crotch into mine, lewdly. There is such a wanton look of blatant lust displayed in his eyes… It pains me to say no, but I have to.

"Anik-"

"Mmm… Otouto… You're mine."

"No!" I protest.

He bites at my neck, and nips my ear. "Yes…"

It takes all my willpower to do it, but I push him away. He doesn't move much, only a few inches, but that's enough to get the point across. I can feel how hard he is… Itachi stops and just looks at me, confused. His arms are positioned on either side of me. I can't get away. I feel so trapped.

"I won't sleep with a criminal… No matter how much I might want to. Itachi… I can't."

I hold my breath, awaiting his answer. He takes a long pause, making me more nervous with each passing moment. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest.

My brother's eyes narrow dangerously. "You can't be serious."

But I don't waiver. I don't even blink. "I am. The only way I'll be with you is if you quit Akatsuki for good."

"If that's the way you want it," Slowly, he begins to pull away… "Fine. I won't touch you anymore."

My hand seems to have a mind of it's own. Moving down to cup his hardness, I am surprised when he jumps at my touch. I smirk, feeling his muscles tense as he desperately tries not to thrust into my hand. Secretly, I know that I've already won.

Unzipping Itachi's pants, I slip my hand inside, playing with the delicate tip. My thumb rubs over the head. I can tell he's already moist with pre-cum. He's already so hard… I know he wants me. He wouldn't be able to stop what we've started even if he did want to. I squeeze the shaft, and he moans loudly.

"Are you sure about that, Aniki?"

"You cheeky little-" The words die in his throat when I stroke his throbbing cock repeatedly, massaging it. "Aahh…!"

Before I can stop myself, my hands are pushing him down. Fingers of my free hand tangle in his hair, driving him down onto his knees. Coal-black eyes look up at me. His expression is blank.

"You want this?" I gesture at my hard-on. "Prove it."

Already knowing what I want, he yanks his jeans down harshly, taking my boxers down with them in one swift motion. I can feel his hot breath on my skin, and I moan. I still have not lost my grip on his hair.

"What do you want, little brother?"

I order him harshly… "Suck me off."

I don't really except him to do it, but before I know it, his lips are wrapped around me. His tongue teases the delicate underside, as it slides in deeper. Itachi gives the best head in the world… When he wants to. He purrs, when my cock hits the back of his throat. His eyes roll back in his head. I know this is only turning him on even more.

"Aaaahn…" I groan when he swallows around me, his muscles convulsing for my pleasure. His tongue is making little circles over my cock and it's driving me wild.

Dark eyes leer up at me. "Mmmm…" He moans around my length and the vibrations send my senses reeling. It's intoxicating.

When I look down, he has this cocky smirk on his face, even as he uses his mouth to pleasure me. He looks like he's still in control. Or at least… He _thinks_he is. I return his evil smile. We'll see about that. I want to see him lose all control that he has left. And I know just how to do it.

I use his hair to pull him away from my dick, and I can see the confusion in his eyes when I do so. He looks so unlike himself right now… So innocent. Even though I know better, there is a moment of weakness. He is always my weakness, it seems. The Itachi I know could never be a member of any gang. I can't imagine him doing anything bad to anyone. My brother is pure, untainted, and absolutely beautiful. His eyes shine darkly, like coal… I am mesmerized by them.

He waits for only a moment… Before he pounces. One moment of weakness is all it takes to have him all over me. There is a loud thud. I am pinned against the wall, my arms above my head.

"My turn…" He growls, nipping at my neck and slowly running his hands up and down my sides. "Little brother…"

I can feel how hard he is already. His erection is digging into my own, pressed between our bodies. He lifts off my shirt, and then I feel a bit of the pressure released when he leans back to peel off his own. I want to take this chance to escape, but I know that he is pushed over the edge already. And I cannot help but watch my brother undress, right before my eyes.

_'Oh dear god, now he's stripping for me.'_I can hardly believe it.

"Aniki…" I pant breathlessly, wanting him to take me. But I refuse to say it. I have to have some self-control. I snap back. "That's no way to convince me not to join."

I see it written all over his face. He knows I'm only toying with him. But he doesn't understand why. I can't just give in… I have to make sure that he's done with that group and all that it stands for.

The next words to leave his lips shock me. "I want you. Sasuke… Please."

"That doesn't sound like begging to me. Prove that you want to be with me. I need you. And you need me… But you don't need Akatsuki. You should think about that."

"I will consider it." Lustful eyes are glued to my nude form.

His gaze draws my attention to the fact that I am completely exposed. Reaching down, I toy with my nipples, hissing in pleasure as I do so. "Or… I just might need to- Ssss…!- take care of the problem without your help."

Itachi is already unbuttoning his pants. He thinks he can make me lose control. But that isn't happening today. I'm determined to make him obey me. I've had enough of listening to him all the time.

He's so close to me, his nose is almost touching mine. He says only one word. "…Never."

His hands… They're all over me. Touching me, making me shake with need. Itachi's skilled hands continue to pet and stroke my chest, abs, and stomach. I wish they would go lower.

_'Just a little lower… That's all I need.'_

His tongue flicks over my nipples, and I cry out. It's a lot like being burned… Only less pain and more pleasure. But the pleasure is so great that it almost hurts. I can't stand much more. He will have to give in, and do what I want, or else I'm convinced that I'll explode. I can't take it anymore…

I sigh, trying not to show him how good he's making me feel. It's my turn for a change. Smirking, I grope his crotch, fondling his growing member through his pants. There was no warning before I did it, and he bucks into my hand greedily. I unbutton them, and reach for the zipper when a sudden movement stops me cold.

"Tsk, tsk… Not so fast, Otouto."

He grabs my hands again, pinning me to the wall once more. His pants are undone, and they are almost falling off. I can tell he wants to remove them completely, but he can't. If he reaches down, or does anything else with his hands, then he will have to let go of my wrists. And I know that's a risk he isn't willing to take. He doesn't know what I'll do then.

I arch my back when I feel teeth sinking harshly into my neck. Itachi is so rough sometimes… I cry out, unable to stop the weak little mewl that comes from my throat. I feel movement down below, but I don't know what's going on. Unable to stop it, I am putty in his hands. My brother is free to do whatever he wants with me, and he knows it.

My cock stiffens when I feel flesh slide against it. A glance downward reveals that he's somehow managed to shimmy out of his pants, leaving them in a puddle of fabric on the ground beneath us. He grips my wrists together with only one hand, and I still can't escape.

I'm not sure I want to…

Lithe hands move down my back, to cup my ass for a moment, before he spreads my cheeks open. I cry out when he slips a finger into me. He's getting me ready for more… And I can't say that I don't want it. Even if he is a dangerous criminal. I still love him; I still need him.

"N-no don't…" The words come out anyway. I can't stop them.

He freezes, stopping everything on a second's notice. "If it is really that important to you that I quit… I'll find a way out." He sighs heavily. I know it isn't easy for him. But he knows it's for the best. And now he just waits for my response.

"I… Aniki, don't stop…"

That's another thing I love about him. I don't_ ever _have to tell him twice.

"Nnnhhnn… You're _mine_."

Oh, and it feels so good… Having his flesh just sink into me like that. He's inside of me, pounding me into oblivion, without mercy. I try to hold onto to the wall behind me, scratching at the painted wood for some sort of leverage. But I don't think there is anything that can help me hold onto my sanity, no matter how much I try.

_He's driving me insane with need. _

I grit my teeth against the incredible friction of him scraping inside my rear entrance. I love the way this feels… It's so wrong, and so deliciously naughty to have my brother doing this to me. And to think that I seduced him into it, too.

"Mmm… You're so bad, little brother." He mutters into my ear, as if sharing my very thoughts.

"A-aniki!" I cry out his name in our native tongue in the heat of passion. I can't help it.

"You have no idea how much that turns me the fuck on… Otouto." He refers to me by the affectionate term for little brother, even now. How cute. "Ahhh! Sasuke, you drive me crazy!"

I grunt. He's literally slamming into me now, his balls hitting my ass hard. "The feeling is… Nnnngh- mutual… Believe me."

I don't know what he's trying to do, but whatever it is, it's working. I feel my orgasm building already, and I think he senses it too. That's probably why he slows down. He's trying to prolong it as long as possible. I cry out as he pounds into my sensitive area. I slide up and down on his enormous prick, while making all sorts of sounds for him. I'm trying to hold back from my impending orgasm. I know I can't hold it in forever…

And suddenly I'm crying and creaming at the top of my lungs. All the while, long white ribbons stream from the tip of my cock, soaking both of us in the process.

"Mmm… Sasuke…"

My brother is much quieter about his own end, but that is to be expected from someone like him. He always has to find new ways to show his dominance.

We slide down the wall together and collapse, feeling fully sated. He's still inside of me, but not for long. I rest my head on his shoulder, and realize I'm drooling. That was almost too good to be real. And yet, I know it was… I blush when he tries to look at me, and I can't meet his gaze.

"Itachi…" I look down at the floor, still holding onto his shoulders. "Let's never fight again."

"I want to make things right… I apologize for the way I've acted. I want the two of us to live together, forever…"

"I want the same. I just want to be with you… That's all."

He sighs, and just holds me for a while. It seems like a long time has passed. But I never want it to end. I want it to stay just like this, always…

"Promise me, Sasuke…"

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a commissions for Nilana/Leedie. I hope you like it. (: And thanks for commissioning me. I'm sorry it took so long.**

**This story is also part 2 of Under the Surface. So it's the sequel to that fic, if you haven't read it. Yes, I know this is insanely long. They all are. Lol. Hope it was enjoyable. And by the way, writing commissions are still open for anyone else who might be interested.**

**-k.R.**


End file.
